


Kindly Yours [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Flirting, Love Letters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-it Notes, author did the podfic, repod-welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Jill and Roger exchange notes.





	Kindly Yours [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindly Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204746) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Title:** Kindly Yours  
**Fandom** : For The People  
**Author** : Litra  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Jill/Roger  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 3:54  
**Summary** : 

> Jill and Roger exchange notes

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204746)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/KindlyYours.mp3)


End file.
